High speed communication channels are available for wired and wireless communication. Forward error correction (FEC) codes, such as the Reed Solomon code, often protect high speed channels. FEC codes work well to protect against random white noise, but less effectively against burst noise. In some circumstances, an automatic repeat request (ARQ) protocol provides much better channel protection than FEC by itself. When ARQ is enabled, the parameters for channel protection can be adjusted accordingly. Standards which enable the use of ARQ do not specify values for applicable parameters; standards leave the operating parameters open, to be adapted to circumstances.
Therefore, it is desirable to introduce the method and device for selecting parameters to be used when ARQ is enabled for channel protection.
The present invention includes a method for selecting appropriate forward error correction and automatic repeat request parameters for protection of a multicarrier communication channel. The multicarrier communication channel may be wired or wireless. Particular aspects of the present invention are described in the claims, specification and drawings.